


Who's On First?

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Other, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, there was Nothing. Death isn't sure he wants to know what will be left in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's On First?

Death hadn’t really considered who had come first, because he knew that if he did, they’d both lose. 

He’d never told God; it was his only secret. He’d never told anyone, and probably never would, that he knew what came first. 

Nothing had existed first. Death knew that. Nothing had gotten lonely, and had created something – well, two somethings – to amuse himself with. 

Death had meet Nothing, who was very much an entity, because he’d been created first, and, as Death, had taken it upon himself to kill Nothing. God had appeared shortly – well, he said shortly whenever he told the story, but in reality there had been no time back then so it could have been forever or it could have been an instant – claiming that He had created Himself. 

Death didn’t really believe Him, but had decided not to kill Him because He kept Nothing away. Once He was dead, Death knew, Nothing would return, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, because he instinctively knew he couldn’t kill Nothing twice, and Nothing couldn’t kill him, for he was Death. 

Death was on second, and as he reaped his last, he prayed to a now-dead God that he wouldn’t be around to see who was on last.


End file.
